Cet hypocrite m'a tué
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Pour l'anniversaire à Toshiya ! Death fic, sans scène violente. Il vit enfermé dans son souvenir. Il le hait ? Il l'aime ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il le hante depuis un an... déjà... One-shot, court, ponctué de plusieurs citations.


_Hehe__ ! Toshiya n'y échappe pas ! Une death fic pour son anniversaire ! Enjoy ! _

**Cet hypocrite m'a tué**

C'est aujourd'hui... Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait déjà un an qu'il... Les autres m'ont demandé de venir le voir, mais j'ai gentiment décliné leur offre. Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas me souvenir, me rappeler qu'il m'a lâchement abandonné. Je sais parfaitement que je suis cruel et égoïste, mais paradoxalement juste. J'ai prétexté une maladie m'empêchant de sortir. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont cru, mais ils n'ont pas insisté.

**"A force d'être juste, on est souvent coupable."**

**Pierre Corneille, Pompée.**

Ca fait quelques heures, maintenant que je suis immobile sur mon canapé, fixant un point invisible, me remémorant contre mon gré tous les moments passés à ses côtés, bons ou mauvais. Je me rends finalement compte que les souvenirs heureux l'emportent. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, ma vie est si fade, devenue monotone, elle n'est plus qu'un chemin ennuyant, long et fastidieux.

**"C'est ici le combat du jour et de la nuit."**

**Victor Hugo, sur son lit de mort.**

La temps passe, incorruptible, tirant mes larmes refoulées sur mes joues. Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait à mes côtés à jamais, il m'a menti. Je me souviens de notre vie commune comme si c'était hier, nous étions si heureux... trop heureux, ridicules. Aujourd'hui, je suis seul, ressassant mon passé, enfermé dans les méandres de son souvenir. Toute la pièce est encore imprégnée de son odeur, malgré tous mes efforts pour l'effacer, elle me hante toujours. Je la refoule, mais elle me suis inlassablement, comme pour me rappeler ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je vis...

**"L'égoïsme aspire à la solitude pour échapper à la dépendance."**

**  
Henri Lacordaire, Pensées choisies**

Mes yeux se posent sur une photo où tu souris... Hypocrite que je suis, je n'y ai pas touché. Peut-être que finalement, je ne veux pas t'oublier... Voilà que je te parle comme si tu étais encore là, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu ne reviendras jamais, que tu ne m'entends même pas de là où tu es. Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as quitté, mon monde s'est écroulé et ne s'est plus jamais reconstruit. Je t'ai tellement aimé, mais depuis ce jour, de la haine et de la rancœur sont venues se mêler à mes sentiments. Et moi, en bon lâche, je refuse d'affronter la réalité, et je me morfonds dans ma solitude, partagé par ce que je ressens ; je te hais pour ton égoïsme, mais je t'aimais à en mourir...

**"Adieu ! je crois qu'en cette vie**

**Je ne te reverrai jamais.**

**Dieu passe, il t'appelle et m'oublie ;**

**En te perdant je sens que je t'aimais."**

**Alfred de Musset, Poésies.**

Tout me revient à l'esprit sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour. Tout a commencé lorsque tu ne revenais plus à la maison depuis un moment. Moi qui m'inquiétais, j'aurais mille fois préféré rester dans l'ignorance, mais ce maudit coup de téléphone est venu m'apporter la lumière, ou plutôt me plonger dans les ténèbres... Je n'ai pas tout de suite réagi, l'information n'avait pas encore eu son impact. C'est seulement quelques jours après... lors de ton enterrement, que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je t'aimais et tu étais important pour moi. J'ai enfin compris la place que tu avais prise dans ma vie. C'est aussi à cette époque que je me suis  mis à t'en vouloir.

**"C'est en écoutant leur oraison que l'on découvre aux morts les qualités qu'ils avaient de leur vivant..."**

**J. Delatour**

Plongé dans mes reproches infondés, je n'ai pas remarqué que le Soleil m'a aussi abandonné. Lassé de cet appartement, je le quitte et me retrouve à errer dans les rues tokyoïtes sans même savoir où je vais. Mes pas me mènent instinctivement vers toi, vers cet endroit où je n'ai pas mis les pieds depuis un an, comme guidés par une étincelle survivante de la flamme de notre amour, sur ce chemin sombre depuis déjà un an. J'arrive devant ta tombe que je reconnais aisément, grâce aux mots gravés dessus. Ton nom "Hara Toshimasa", suivi d'une inscription, c'est un passage de ton poème préféré, on dirait que tu l'as choisi en sachant à quoi il serait destiné.

**"Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté,**

**Luxe, calme et volupté."**

**Charles Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal.**

Je reste un moment à contempler ta nouvelle maison. Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé ? J'observe les cadeaux déposés là pour ton anniversaire de mort. Plusieurs dessins de fans, principalement des basses, et quelques bouquets de fleurs constituent la majeure partie des offrandes. Je reconnais les cadeaux des autres membres du groupe, les seuls qui te connaissent vraiment, avec moi. Je les piétine sauvagement en même temps que ta tombe. Pourquoi célèbrent-ils ta mort, ces abrutis ? Et toi, pourquoi es-tu mort, sale lâche ? Si tu savais comme je te hais, mais je ne peux plus te le dire, à présent ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te souhaiter de brûler en enfer... et de m'attendre !

**"L'enfer, c'est d'avoir perdu l'espoir."**

**Cronin, Les Clés du Royaume.**

Fin

_Voilà ! Fini ! Joyeux anniversaire, Toshiya ! _

_Vous pouvez mettre qui vous voulez pour le narrateur, c'est à vous de voir !_

_Dîtes-moi c'que vous en pensez !_

_Ryû, 31/03/08_


End file.
